


Yes, It's Pepper

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Yes, It's Pepper [17]
Category: Reader Rabbit
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Reader and Sam try pepper and sneeze from it. The idea and base script are from Freddi Fish 4.





	1. Chapter 1

(Reader and Sam approach the black dispenser. Reader presses the button on the dispenser, allows a black powder to pour out of the nozzle, and catches some with his hand. He licks it.)

Reader: It's pepper.

Sam: Really?

(Sam puts his mouth under the nozzle, presses the button and lets a large amount of pepper fall into his mouth. He swallows the pepper, but then inhales to sneeze.)

Sam: Aaaaaah... Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

(Sam sneezes and blows himself around the room. Reader puts his hands over his eyes as Sam bounces around the room before returning to Reader. He rubs his nose on his finger.)

Reader: Bless you!

Sam: (sniffles) Wow...


	2. Chapter 2

(Reader pulls out an empty spice shaker, goes up to the black dispenser and removes the lid from the shaker. Pressing the button on the dispenser, he/she/it fills the shaker with pepper and puts the lid back on. He returns to Sam.)

Reader: I think I'll taste some of this pepper.

(He gets out the shaker and tries to screw the lid off of it, but has a little bit of trouble doing so. When he finally pops the lid off, a cloud of pepper appears - right in front of his nose. He starts to sneeze.)

Reader: Ah... Aaaah... HAAAAAAAH... AH-CHOO!

(When Reader releases his sneeze, he blows himself backwards. Sam recoils.)

Sam: Bless you!

(Reader returns to Sam, rubbing his nose on his forefinger.)

Reader: Thank you.

(After he is finished rubbing his nose, he puts his spice shaker away.)


End file.
